The Sith Lords Episode IV: A New Destiny
by Luigi the Sith
Summary: The Galactic Empire has ruled the galaxy for nearly twenty standard years. But that will all soon change. This is the story of how the new destiny of three people can change the fate of the galaxy.
1. Introduction

** Author's Note: This story is an alternate universe version of the original _Star Wars_ trilogy. While you read it, you will have many questions. Do not worry, I am writing these stories in the order the _Star Wars_ saga was released, meaning the prequel trilogy shall be written when this one is finished. Once that starts, all your questions of "why" will be answered. **

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

The Sith Lords Episode IV: A New Destiny

_ This story happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. It is already over. Nothing can be done to change it._

_ A strange thing about stories-_

_ Though this story happened so long ago and so far away that words cannot describe the time or distance, it is also happening right now. Right here._

_ It is happening as you read these words._

_ This is how two decades come to a close. This is not just the end of an era; this is the birth of a new hope._

_ This is the twilight of tyranny._

_ The beginning starts now._


	2. Finding the Plans

Chapter One

"Imperial troops have entered the base!" blared across the speaker throughout the facility on Polis Massa.

Deep within the facility, Senator Leia Young of Alderaan frantically attempted to extract the data on the computer to a disc.

"Senator, we need to leave now!" Raymus Antilles told her.

"No!" she yelled. "The data in this computer is of critical importance to the Alliance. If the Empire finds it, we'll never get it back!"

"But if you die here, the Alliance will lose all hope!" Antilles told her. "We have to leave!"

"Just a moment…" Leia said. She put the blank disc into the computer.

"Freeze!" A platoon of Imperial stormtroopers all had their blasters pointed at the Senator. "Give us the Death Star plans, and we might let you live."

Leia changed the destination of the data as she said "If you'd just wait for me to transfer it to a disc, I'll give it to you." After some time, she gave the disc to the stormtrooper.

"Come with us." The stormtrooper said. The platoon led Leia and Captain Antilles to the hangar where the attack had originated from.

"This doesn't look good." Antilles said. "Not only do they have the plans, but do you realize how much danger Senator Organa will be in when the Empire learns you're a part of the Alliance?"

"They don't have the plans." Leia assured him. "I beamed them aboard the Tantive. And I also called in some back-up along with it."

"I hope this plan of yours works." Antilles said.

* * *

Several minutes later, Darth Vader's shuttle landed on Polis Massa. When he stepped off his shuttle, he looked around at the bodies of the Rebels from the battle that had ensued minutes ago.

"Did you secure the plans?" Vader asked Commander Bow, who had led the attack.

"No, sir." Bow replied. "The plans were not here. Perhaps the Emperor will find them on Bothawui when he-"

"The Emperor has already returned from Bothawui." Vader informed the commander. "He did not find any plans for the Death Star in the hands of the Bothans. The only other place the plans would be is in this base."

"Sir, we've searched the entire facility. There couldn't have been-" Commander Bow's sentence was cut off when he suddenly felt his throat locking up.

"You have failed me for the last time, Commander." Vader told him as he finished choking Bow with the Force. As Bow's body fell to the ground, Vader turned to the stormtrooper who had just arrived. "Did you find anything, trooper?"

"No, sir." the stormtrooper told him. "However, several transmissions were sent to a CR70 corvette orbiting the planet. They were sent from Rebel Officers. Also, the CR70 was identified as the _Tantive IV_, the consular ship of the planet Alderaan."

"Did they say where they are going?" Vader asked.

"The Rebel Officers asked Senator Leia Young to go to Tatooine." the stormtrooper said. "They said that they'd found 'what she was looking for' on the planet."

"Send an Interdictor fleet there immediately." Vader ordered. "We'll need to stop them."

* * *

Vader stepped onto the command bridge of the Star Destroyer _Devastator_. They had already left hyperspace and were close to the Rebel rendezvous point and the Interdictor fleet.

"Lord Vader!" an engineer called out. "The Interdictor fleet has been attacked by the Black Sun Pirates!"

Vader singed with anger. The Black Sun had proven their disloyalty to the Empire time and again, and this was no different. "Wipe them out." he said. "_All _of them."

* * *

Several standard hours after leaving Polis Massa, Blue Squadron dropped into realspace above the surface above Tatooine.

"_Tantive IV_, this is Blue Squadron." Rayce Farrel, a pilot for Blue Squadron said. "We'll do a quick scan of the sector before you come in." Rayce locked the S-Foils of his X-Wing into attack position. After several minutes of searching, another Blue Squadron pilot, Nom Carver, noticed something strange.

"It's quiet." he said. "_Too _quiet. Didn't Intel report heavy pilot activity?"

"You're right, Nom." Rayce said. "Keep your eyes open." This left Rayce confused. The Black Sun wanted nothing short of total galactic power. Giving up even one system wasn't like them. The Alliance hadn't destroyed the pirates in this sector. If the Empire had taken control, they'd have attacked already. It just didn't add up. After a thorough search, they'd found nothing.

"_Tantive IV_, this is Blue Squadron." Nom said. "You're cleared to come in."

* * *

From inside the camouflage of the nebulas nearby the rendezvous point, Darth Vader watched as a CR70 Corellian Corvette dropped into realspace.

"Wait until the Senator confirms the transmission before we attack." Vader said.

After about two minutes, an engineer reported "Lord Vader, we have confirmation."

"Interdictors, activate the gravity well generators." Vader ordered. "Everyone else, after the Corellian Corvette."

As the first shot in the battle was fired, a Mon Calamari Cruiser dropped into realspace as if on cue.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…


	3. The Tantive IV

Chapter Two

The Corellian Corvette shook violently as the engines were shot out, and the ship came to a halt. Then there was another violent shake.

The golden-plated protocol droid C-3PO turned to his small counterpart, R2-D2. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure!"

He stopped.

Tens of rebel soldiers ran past him and took cover behind walls as they readied themselves to fire at the door.

"This is madness!" Threepio said. "There'll be no escape for the senator this time." As the soldiers continued to file past them, he turned to look at Artoo, who was quickly moving down the hallway. "Hey!" he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Artoo responded with a few whistles and beeps.

"Something to do?" Threepio repeated. "What are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, there was an explosion. When the smoke partially cleared, imperial stormtroopers rushed in and started firing wildly.

* * *

After some searching, Threepio found Artoo in the escape pod bay. 

"At last!" he said. "Where have you been?" he heard another explosion and looked over his shoulder. He heard laser blasts. The laser blasts were louder than any he'd heard so far. "They're heading in this direction!" He turned his attention back to his counterpart. "What are we going to do!? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel, or smashed into who knows what!" Without saying anything intelligible, Artoo bolted down the corridor at high speeds. "Where are you going?"

* * *

The floor was littered with corpses of Rebel soldiers, all killed during the battle. He walked down the corridor to where the captain of the ship had been captured. 

"Captain Antilles." Darth Vader said. "So good to see you."

"Lord Vader, what is going on?" Antilles asked. "I don't understand. Why did you attack the ship?"

"You know why I attacked your ship Antilles." Vader told him, gripping his throat. A stormtrooper came up to him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main reactor." the trooper told him.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted!?" Vader asked, growing angrier.

"We intercepted no transmissions!" Antilles struggled to say. "This is a consular ship…" He could hardly speak now. "…we're on a…diplomatic…mission!"

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" Vader asked. Without waiting for a response, he tightened his grip on Antilles, and threw the captain's body at the wall. He turned to the stormtrooper. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you find those plans, and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the commander responded. They ran down the hall after any more passengers.

Vader took this opportunity to look at Antilles' body. "Rebel scum." was all he said.

_to be continued…_


	4. Take Her Away!

Chapter Three

Leia quietly looked around the corner. She could see four stormtroopers heading towards her down the corridor.

_This is bad. _She thought. _This is very, **very **bad. _She could here the footsteps of the stormtroopers growing louder as they neared her. _I'll be lucky to escape this alive…_ She couldn't stand here. She made her way further down the corridor. She frantically thought of the small amount of fighting practice she'd received when she was younger. That wouldn't do anything against four fully-armed, well-trained imperial soldiers. She did have a blaster for emergencies. Even if she used that, it wouldn't be able to take out all four of them. She looked again. The stormtroopers had almost reached her.

"There's one!" one said. "Set for stun!"

Without thinking, Leia quickly grabbed her blaster and shot the one in front, killing him instantly. When he hit the floor, she ran. The last thing she felt before the hit the ground was the unpleasant shock of the stunner hitting her in the back.

* * *

"Hey! You're not permitted in there!" C-3P0 told R2-D2. "You'll be deactivated for sure!" 

Artoo let out a few whistles and beeps scolding Threepio for trying to tell him what he can and can't do.

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease!" Threepio said to Artoo. "Now come out before someone sees you!"

Artoo let out a few whistles and beeps telling Threepio that he had a mission to get the plans to where they need to be.

"Secret mission?" Threepio asked. "What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there." As Threepio finished his sentence, a blaster shot flew past into the wall behind him. Frightened by what happened, he followed Artoo. "I'm going to regret this." as he entered the escape pod, the door closed behind him, and he and Artoo were sent to the planet below.

* * *

Leia was escorted down the corridor by the stormtroopers that had captured her. As she was brought into the main hallway, she saw a tall dark figure walk out the door nearby. 

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold." she said. "The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

"Don't act so surprised, senator." Vader said to her. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leia lied. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" Vader said quickly, angered. "Take her away!"

As Vader gave this order, the stormtroopers escorted Leia out.

* * *

Vader watched the troops take Senator Young down the hall. After a moment, he walked down the corridor with an Officer following him. He didn't see the corridor for the white that it was. His visor deciphered light from dark into a hideous simulacrum of the world. 

He knew the Officer was speaking, but he couldn't hear him.

Not really.

His helmet listened to the Officer for him, and told his mind what the Officer was saying.

_Holding her is dangerous._ the officer said. _If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate._

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her." Vader responded. "Now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

_She'll die before she'll tell you anything._ the officer told him.

"Leave that to me." Vader replied. "Send a distress signal, and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed."

_Lord Vader._ A commander, not the same rank as the officer Vader had been speaking to, but quite close. _The battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life-forms were aboard._

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod." Vader decided. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the holo-com making that absurd high-pitched ringing sound, _which he didn't know how to re-program_. How he _hated _that thing. 

His name?

He was not truly a Sith, not yet as far as he was concerned anyway.

However, his name was Darth Tercero.

A name that some thought was fitting for him, and some thought was only fitting for a Sith. Those in the higher ranks of the Empire often complained about how Tercero had become the Emperor's apprentice when they found him on Dressel.

Tercero went over to the holo-com on the other side of the room. "Vader." he said, looking at the person who he was speaking to him. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?"

"_We are in need of your assistance on Tatooine, Tercero."_ Vader said. _"We need you to-"_

"I am on vacation, Vader." Tercero. "In case you forgot over these twenty years it must have been…have you ever _had _a vacation? Anyway, in case you forgot, a vacation is about _resting and relaxing._"

"_That will have to wait." Vader told him. "The Death Star plans have been stolen and-" _

"What does this have to do with me!?" Tercero asked. "I told you that I will have nothing to do with that absurd thing."

"_Perhaps if you would listen every now and then, you wouldn't need to **ask so many questions.**" _Vader told him. _"The Death Star plans were stolen by Rebel Spies and are now somewhere on the planet of Tatooine. The Emperor has requested that you assist me in finding them."_

"Then I'll just call in the Third Force." Tercero. "Goodbye." He pressed the button that deactivated the holo-com. "Every time I get a chance to rest, he ruins it."

_to be continued…_


	5. Whatever Means Necessary

Chapter Four

Charles Young had a long day ahead of him. He was to take his son and daughter to visit their aunt and uncle today, and on the same day that the Jawas were coming by to sell droids. His wife, Stephanie, had gone to Mos Eisley to go shopping or something (he wasn't really listening). For nearly twenty years, he had lived on Tatooine as a moisture farmer, just like his step-brother. Granted, he didn't make much money, but he had enough to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads. Still, life had taken a dramatic change when his oldest daughter went to Alderaan to become a senator in the Imperial Senate and left the planet, only visiting on holidays and birthdays and whatnot. So much had changed in his life in twenty years, more than anyone's life changes between their birth and their death. But even with all of these changes, when he looked in the mirror, he didn't see Charles Young. He never did in nineteen years.

Whenever he looked in the mirror, he still saw Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Luke Young stood in front of his father, reduced to begging. "Come on, Dad! Please!" he pleaded.

"For the last time, _no!_" Charles answered.

"Why not!?" Luke asked.

"You don't exactly have a clean record." Charles pointed out. "Remember when you snuck out that one midnight to go to a podrace and I grounded you until…what are you doing out of your room?"

This was when Charles' wife Stephanie decided to make a comment. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair, Charles?"

"Steph, we're talking about three days unsupervised in Mos Espa." Charles told her. "Not exactly the safest scenario for a nineteen-year-old boy. Especially one with such a record."

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Luke interjected.

"I am serious." Charles said. "Do I need to remind you of what happened that night you snuck out to the podrace?"

"Oh please no." Luke begged.

"So you remember what happened, then?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't learned from your mistake?"

"What mistake?" Luke asked, sounding insulted. "I could've easily taken those guys."

"You mean like you took Fixer?" Charles asked. Luke had no way to win this argument, and Charles knew it. A few years ago, he'd gotten into a fight with Fixer and lost. Bad. Fixer managed to break Luke's arm and his leg. During the fight, Luke barely touched Fixer.

"Dad, you let Abby go out alone for a few days!" Luke said, quickly veering away from the fight with Fixer.

"Abby wasn't alone!" Charles told him. "Abby was with her friend's parents who I trust. You, on the other hand, will be out there with your friends who I hardly know."

"But Dad…" Luke began to say. He thought hard, but couldn't think of anything that he could say to win this. "I…uh…well…I give up." After admitting defeat, Luke left the room.

* * *

"The tracks start here, and then they go off in that direction." the Stormtrooper indicated to his commanding officer. "The tracks then split up. One set continues the on the same path, and another heads into the canyon. Based on what we've gathered, both droids were found by Jawas."

"Do you know where the Jawas are headed?" the commanding officer asked.

"We've asked around, and we've concluded that they're headed to sell droids to some of the moisture farmers around here." the trooper replied.

"Follow the Jawas and get the droid that has the plans." the officer ordered. "Use whatever means necessary to get those plans."

_to be continued…_


End file.
